1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distance control system of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A distance control system of a vehicle controls a vehicle-to-vehicle distance using information for a distance to an object vehicle. A vehicle-to-vehicle distance is basic information for a distance control system, and as the vehicle-to-vehicle information is more precise, the functional actions of the distance control system can be executed more precisely.
However, if the length or height of an object vehicle is long and/or high like a truck, the distance information of the distance control system may indicate a vehicle-to-vehicle distance as being farther than the real distance to the object vehicle. That is, as shown in FIG. 1, if the height h2 of an object vehicle is high, a conventional distance control system may measure the distance to a part forwardly spaced from the rear end of the object vehicle, by which the measured vehicle-to-vehicle distance R2 may be larger than the real vehicle-to-vehicle distance R1.
If the distance control system uses an incorrectly measured vehicle-to-vehicle distance, a seriously dangerous situation for the driver of the vehicle may occur since the real distance between the distance-controlled vehicle and the object vehicle is closer than the measured distance.